mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Mystery Cure/Gallery
Morning in Ponyville Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shimmers" S03E13.png|Waking up to the beatiful morning sunshine. Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png Spike wakes up S03E13.png Spike still sleepy S03E13.png Spike goes back to sleep S03E13.png Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png|A cheery unicorn in the morning. Twilight grinning towards her door S3E13.png Twilight smiling in the sunrays S3E13.png Twilight-certain S3E13.png Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png Twilight trotting happily S3E13.png Twilight grinning S3E13.png Twilight-Fine S3E13.png The sun over top Twilight's library S3E13.png Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png|Morning in ponyville Twilight and Davenport S03E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png|My Ponyville Twilight singing "can things ever go wrong" S03E13.png Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Horte Cuisine dancing on table S03E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png|Morning in Ponyville Shine Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Twilight singing "everything is certainly" S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png Twilight soaked S03E13.png Twilight mad at Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Rarity manipulating rain clouds S03E13.png Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, and so it begins. Twilight "something tells me" S03E13.png|Rarity...what the..? Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png When Cutie Marks Switch... Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity too focused S3E13.png|A little too focused. Rarity do you mean S3E13.png|"What ever do you mean?" Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png|Fabulous. Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png|Trouble comes. Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Mobbed by not so happy ponies. Twilight and yawning Spike S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage S03E13.png Twilight knocking on Fluttershy's door S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S03E13.png Twilight and Spike concerned S03E13.png Rainbow Dash uh-oh face S03E13.png Twilight and Spike peeking inside S03E13.png Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Rainbow Dash "these animals don't listen" S03E13.png Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "it's up to me to stop them" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash chasing bird S03E13.png Rainbow Dash slams into wall S03E13.png Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight and Spike worried S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Pinkie Pie shaking a tree S03E13.png Pinkie "plowing fields ain't such a hoot" S03E13.png Pinkie flailing on top of barrel S03E13.png Pinkie trying to fix water chute S03E13.png Pinkie hauling cart of chickens S03E13.png Pinkie fails at applebucking S03E13.png Pinkie pummeled with apples S03E13.png Pinkie dazed and distressed S03E13.png Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark S03E13.png Applejack knitting S03E13.png Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png Applejack under some distress S03E13.png Applejack "help me fix this mess" S03E13.png Applejack "my destiny is not pretty" S03E13.png Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark S03E13.png Rarity in a twister S03E13.png Rarity hard time S3E13.png|Having a hard time with the sky. Rarity in love with S3E13.png|"I'm in love with weather patterns." Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Ponies with very bad sunburn Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Rarity first entering shot S3E13.png|First shot with Rarity in black background. Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png|Destiny. The Main 5 singing S3E13.png Star Swirl's unfinished spell Twilight panicking "this is bad" S03E13.png Spike "why is this happening" S03E13.png Twilight, Spike, and Elements of Harmony S03E13.png Twilight gets a delivery S03E13.png Twilight reads Celestia's letter S03E13.png Twilight gets excited S03E13.png Twilight really excited "ooh!" S03E13.png Twilight reads Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png Twilight "doesn't make any sense" S03E13.png Twilight yawning S03E13.png Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png|The mixed Elements of Harmony Twilight "their cutie marks are all wrong!" S03E13.png Twilight and Spike "just cast a counter spell" S03E13.png Twilight "there IS no counter spell" S03E13.png Spike holding Star Swirl's book S03E13.png|Star Swirl the Bearded book Spike looks on the bright side S03E13.png Twilight sulks away S03E13.png Spike hugging Star Swirl's spell book S03E13.png I've Got to Find a Way Twilight "I have to find a way" S03E13.png Twilight "to make this all okay" S03E13.png Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png Pinkie Pie in front of withering tree S03E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png|Rarity with the nice wet hair look. Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png|Overwhelmed. Rarity oh dear S3E13.png|Oh dear. Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png Twilight and Spike "what have I done" S03E13.png Getting Everypony to help Twilight staring out the window S03E13.png Spike has faith in Twilight S03E13.png Twilight depressed S03E13.png Twilight "you're right, Spike" S03E13.png Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png Photograph of main six S03E13.png Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png Spike shields his eyes S03E13.png Twilight sparkly eyes S03E13.png Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png Twilight puts on Element of Magic S03E13.png Spike carrying Elements chest S03E13.png Twilight "come on, Spike!" S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png Twilight and Spike unsure faces S03E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy "but you DO know" S03E13.png Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is about to be gobbled up in a big tasty stew! Rainbow Dash and cannibalistic animals S03E13.png Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Twilight and Spike impressed S03E13.png Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy "we need your help" S03E13.png A True, True Friend Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "um, hello" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png Twilight singing "Rarity needs your help" S03E13.png Rarity panicking S03E13.png Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png Fluttershy singing "just give it a chance" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash nervous S03E13.png Rainbow Dash kicks cloud S03E13.png Rarity crying S03E13.png Rarity wide eyed S03E13.png Rainbow Dash flies through cloud S03E13.png Rarity teary smile S03E13.png Rainbow Dash's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "what just happened" S03E13.png Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "say no more!" S03E13.png Rarity puzzled S03E13.png Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png Applejack has trouble sewing S03E13.png Rarity nervous S03E13.png Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png Rarity in her natural environment S03E13.png Rarity rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Rarity's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Rarity "we can't let that happen" S03E13.png Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png Applejack confident face S03E13.png Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Applejack's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Pinkie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Hey watch where you're going! Applejack singing "if you feel like helping" S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's cheerful scream S3E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png|One pony can make a difference. Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png S3E13 Group Hug.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png|Now, that is friendship. Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png S3E13 What Have We Done.png Celestia's Ballad / The transformation S3E13 A New Realm.png S3E13 Where Am I.png S3E13 What Is This.png Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png Twilight and Celestia "taught you well" S03E13.png Princess Celestia "you are ready, Twilight" S03E13.png Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png Celestia singing "such a long, long way" S03E13.png Celestia singing "to see how you might grow" S03E13.png Twilight cute eyes S03E13.png Celestia singing "your new life has begun" S03E13.png Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png Twilight eyes wide S03E13.png Celestia singing "fulfill your destiny" S03E13.png Twilight about to transform S03E13.png Twilight's cutie mark in the sky S03E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png Applejack "is that you" S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 1 S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight looking at her new wings S3E13.png|Twilight checking out her new wings Applejack "never seen anything like it" S03E13.png Rainbow happy for Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Rainbow "Twilight's got wings!" S3E13.png Rainbow "awesome!" S3E13.png Rainbow "a new flying buddy!" S3E13.png Rarity "why you've" S3E13.png Rarity 'You've become an alicorn!' S3E13.png Rarity "become an Alicorn" S3E13.png Pinkie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png|Pinkie Pie declares an Alicorn Party to be thrown. Fluttershy and Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The mane 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png The mane 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight is taking this pretty well. Pinkie Pie reaction shot S3E13.png Pinkie Pie "hold on a second" S3E13.png Pinkie Pie preparing to do a spit take S3E13.png Pinkie Pie drinking S3E13.png Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight "a princess?" S03E13.png Celestia "since you've come to Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png Twilight's friends "devotion, integrity, optimism" S03E13.png Twilight "does this mean" S03E13.png Celestia "not in the same way" S03E13.png Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight "what do I do now" S03E13.png Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Twilight anxious grin S03E13.png The Coronation / Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight's parents S03E13.png Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png S3E13 Arrival of the New Princess.png S3E13 Advancing Towards History.png S3E13 Standard-Bearers and Guards.png S3E13 Awaiting the Coronation.png S3E13 The Crown-Bearer.png S3E13 Twilight's Crown.png S3E13 The Crowning of Twilight.png S3E13 Humbled Modesty.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|The 4 rulers of Equestria Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Celestia "say something, princess" S03E13.png Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash about to cry S03E13.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png Princess Twilight "always be grateful" S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png S3E13 Tears of Joy.png S3E13 Are you Crying.png S3E13 Eye Rub.png S3E13 Liquid Pride.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Life in Equestria / Finale Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png Princess Twilight with bouquet S3E13.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png S3E13 Final Chorus.png S3E13 Onwards to Season 4.png S3E13 Final Closeup.png Miscellaneous Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png Twilight levitating the mane 6 with her magic S3E13.png|Elements of Harmony Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Magical Mystery Cure Screenshot.png|Screenshot from the episode. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper.png|The first of two wallpapers unlocked for getting the Crystal Crown in Racing is Magic on Hubworld. S3E13 promo.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|Front of Princess Twilight with Tara Strong Princess Coronation S3E13.jpg|Poster Rarity working at the clouds.png|Rarity doing Rainbow Dash's job Don't cross the streams!!.PNG|DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS! Twilight becoming a princess.PNG|Twilght's becoming an alicorn You looks like a princess.PNG|You look just like a princess... S3 E13 promo picture Alicorn Twilight carriage.jpg|Twi rides in style S3E13 Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3.jpg|Flutter Pie! MMC Sticker.png Category:Season 3 episode galleries